Mininsa Jiin
New Mininsa and Mininsa Jiin The Mininsa-Jiin lived on the Planet Orodon which was destroyed by Frieza, they now reside on the Planet New Mininsa. They are a race of three eyed people, that Tien and his family are desended from. They are overall a very intellegent, powerful and peaceful race of people. But they are very well known by the other races for there psychic and fighting abilites. All Mininsa Jiin are born at least some power. They varry from the ability to control an element, which all of them posses to telekenisis, and much more. They are also a very religous people and religion keeps them strong after they relocate to New Mininsa. There highest Gods, the Supreme 10: The Triplet Gods; Daviant, Kyrianna, and Renniya. The Twin Gods; Ulerreck and Calleria. The God of Dark, Umbra, The God of Light, Lythe. God of Good, Tghil, The God of Evil, Kard. And lastly the God of Life and Creation; Omni. The Triplet Gods are especially important and the number three in important in their sociaty. So Triplets are reviered. But triplets are only ever born to the royal family. Twins are also reviered and very rare. If twins are born to the family the family gets a boost in there social standing, so they move up one social class (except nobles...because that means they'd be king/queen). If a twin or triplet dies the others are usually seen as taboo. The Mininsa Jiin's get educated in a school up until they are 13, sort of like those on earth. With additional classes to train there powers. At 14 they are often then taken into apprenticeships to do a certain job, often linked to the kind of powers they posess, which can range to pretty much anything. Some of the best, the prodegies are taken into apprenticeships early on, sometimes at the royal palace. The Watch Protection Society The Watch is a group made of all social classes and it is manditory if you posses the ability. By working together, they are able to see and decipher the next happening more. The watch report to the Shift Head, who reports to the head of there Watch, who reports to the Head of The Watch centered in the city of Omniscient. The Head of The Watch reports to the Head of The Royal Knights of Mininsa, who reports to either the head of the Guardians Council, the eldest of the Crown or the King/Queen. The largest watch is held in Omniscient, but every villiage on the planet has the Watch, no matter how few or small the village or town is. In extreme cases such as war smaller towns and all villages are brought to one of the fortress towns where most guards come from or they are taken to the smallest of the 3 Capitol cities, Itria. The goal of the Watch is to look out for the people of New Mininsa, especially after the destruction of Planet Orodon. They forsee attacks from other species, natural disasters,etc. The Fate and Causality Division of the Watch can tell if something is able to be stopped or changed or if it ''must ''happen. The Watch is split into 5 shifts, but is broken down to only 2 or 3 when it is a time of war. Appearance The people of Mininsa have 3 eyes and their hair and eye color vary. Classes on New Mininsa King, Queen and Royal Family. Guardians Council, Forever and Eternity's Council, Prophets of the Golden Age. Crown (Triplet Royals) and Family. Council of 12, War Council, Government. Royal Knights and Royal Guards. Rich, Nobles, Priests, Middle Class and Artisans Commoners, Merchants, Other Prophets Farmers, Peasants Poor, Low income King, Queen and Royal Family: New Mininsa is ruled by a King (Orodon) and Queen (Mininsa). They make the final call when it comes to desicions. The Royal Family is also included in some desicions. They are the children of the King and Queen. There children are Scout, Scorp, Razz , Fira, Phoenix, Peach, Plum, Hazel, Otto. Each of there children have a special purpose; Scout and Scorp, there adopted children are the head of the Guardians Council. Razz is the third of the King and Queen. There twins Firaand Phoenix are the Brace of the Crown of Mininsa. Peach is the head of all Agriculture departments on the planet. Finally there triplets will take rein as the Crown on the 13th birthday. Guardians Council: The Guardians Council is a group of high powered Mininsans. They are mostly Shinhans or they are close into power and relations to the Shinhans. The council is controlled by 2 people; Scorp and Scout. They are close in power to the King and Queen and they influence a lot of important desicions. Forever & Eternity's Council (Infinity Council): Forever and Eterntiy 's Council is a Council devoted to helping the people of New Mininsa. After, Planet Orodon was destroyed, Kard (God of Evil) and Tghil (God of Good) decided to created a being that could be 1/2 good 1/2 evil this way they could forsee tragedy on both sides. So they created Infinity but they the good side suffered a loss and so the 2 sides of the being became two seperate enteties, thus the good side became Eternity and the evil side became Forever . So their council is made up of fighters that had hard pasts like them. They each have a team made up of 6 fighters. They help the War Council make battle tactics and help with war news and breifings. Prophets of the Golden Age (PGA): The Propets of the Golden Age are an essteamed group of prophets. They are desended from the best fighters of Orodon and some are even desended from the Gods. Their talents are used to predict and prepare for war. So they help the War Council, Government, The King/Queen and the Crown Triplets. Crown (Triplet Royality): The Crown of Mininsa is a set of royal triplets that have part rule on Mininsa. They are their to assist the King and Queen with the rule of the planet and the making of desicions. They are either a set of brother/ sister triplets, or soul triplets which means they are cousins born on the same day and time. They rule until age 18 then the next set of royal triplets step in. Their family is also included in with their class. The Brace of the Crown: After the destruction of Orodon when the Crown wasn't there, the Brace (of the Crown) was created. It is made up of two royal twins (these twins can be Soul Twin ). They help the King/Queen rule the planet, they also help the Crown Triplets. From a technical stand point the Brace fall under the sociaty of the Crown Triplets. Their family also included in the class. Council of 12: The Council of 12 are the surviving memebers of the Council of Keepers on Orodon, only 12 survived so thus the Council of 12. They influence the decisions off the War Council and some of the decisions on the Crowns behalf. The Council of 12 is not as powerful as the Guardians Council or The Infinity Council, but they are still very important. War Council: The War Council is a council of people from the Noble class that help the King and Queen make decisions that pertame to war and the prosperity of life on Mininsa so there won't be a repetition of what happened back on Orodon. Their main purpose is to keep the people safe and they started the Watch Sociaty. Government: The Mininsa Jiin are ruled by a coucil of 12, Guardians Council and by the Crown, which is three people, triplets (it is important to note that not all tripets are brother and sister, they have been known to be cousins too, but the Mininsa Jiin see it as Triplets by soul, which counts as triplets, they are still born same time/day/date) The ruling family is the Shinhan Dinesty which has been the royal family as far back as Planet Orodon and as far as anyone could remember . The council of 12 has less power than the Crown but works with them as advisors, helping them make the best choices. So to the Guardians Council they are also more powerful than the Crown and they help the King, Queen and War Council decide whats best. Next are the Prince/Princess Royals who make many more decisions, but the final say comes down to the King, Queen and the Guardians Council. Royal Knights and Guards: The Royal Knights of New Mininsa are made up of 12 divisions which have 8 sub divisions in them. The most powerful division is division 3, and head of division 3 is head of the Royal Knights, his or her second is the second in command of the knights. The Royal Guards are a group of highly trained assassains or protectors. That are assigned to guard the Council meetings and some even guard royality such as the Crown Rich, Nobles and Priests: Rich, Nobles and Priests make up the 6th level of the Mininsan social pyramid. Rich and Nobles are higher than middle class but lower than royality. They business men and women. Priests can be from royal desent or they can become priests. They can indeed be married and have a family unlike on Earth. They are very importnant on Mininsa because faith and religion was the only thing that kept Mininsa together after the destruction of Orodon. So they actually moved up in social class because they used to be in the 8th layer of the social pyramid. But now they are on the 6th level. Middle Class and Artisans: Middle Class are basically like the middle class on Earth. They are not peasants but they are not nobles/rich either. They have many jobs and they have enough money to get by and some extra. Artisans make silver ware, bowls, art and pottery. They are higher because after rebiulting Artisans help a lot. Commoners, Merchants and Other Prophets: Commoners are not peasants but they are not middle class either. They are just they are just regular people. They don't really have a specific rank and their jobs vary from a fighter to a construction worker. Merchants are technically peasants but they farm and sell food. They also sell art work and other things at the market. They also live close to the market. Other Prophets are prophets that are not part of PGA and they are unoffical prophets. They are more for use by the public not usually by royality. Farmers and Peasants: Farmers are peasants but they are not just peasants. They are poor farmers low in the Mininsan class. They own a small portion of land so they can farm. Peasants are farmers but they rent a piece of land, they don't own it. They pay a small rent and supply the landlord with a portion of the final crop. They are not entirely poor. Poor and Low Income: The poor and low income form the last layer of the Mininsan social pyramid. They don't have a lot of money, in fact the only have enough money and crop to get by. They don't have much extra. But they do their best. They are often aided by the King and Queen or the Brace of the Crown most of the time it is Razz and Peach who help them with money and housing. Trivia -Are stronger than Saiyans and Icetopians -All people are born with some sort of power -New Mininsa is named for Queen Mininsa Category:Good Characters Category:Mininsa Jiin